


Pattern

by RenkonNairu



Series: Day Away [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Teen Titans - Freeform, Young Justice - Freeform, break-up, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenkonNairu/pseuds/RenkonNairu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 year gap<br/>"Was this... was this the only time, or have you done this to me before?" Supermartian break-up. -TWOSHOT-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own either Young Justice or its related characters. Such are the property of DC Comics, Warner Bros. Entertainment and Cartoon Network. I'm just borrowing them for some non-profit entertainment.

Pattern:

Mount Justice  
4:16 am – June 16, 2015

She waited until he was asleep.

It was always easier when they were asleep. When the conscious mind was at rest and the subconscious took over. His mind knew her, she had touched him intimately like this many times over the years, she was welcomed inside readily, his subconscious putting up no resistance to speak of. It did not take her long to find what she was looking for; recent memories were almost always near the forefront of a person’s mind –even while dreaming.

She found their most recent argument, and the one before that, and the one before that, a cherished bout of make-up sex –that would have to go too, it wouldn’t do for him to remember making-up without remembering the fight that had prompted it, another fight after that… Little by little she worked to eradicate all evidence of the source of animosity in their relationship. She had to work quickly; thanks to his kryptonian blood he only slept a few hours each night, her window of opportunity was small. 

Then she got to the underlying reason for the turbulence in their relationship.

It was buried deeper than she felt it should have been. That gave her a moment’s pause. It wasn’t just a point of moral disagreement between. To him it was more than that. To tear through a person’s mind… whether they be enemy or friend… or lover… To him it was more than just morally uncouth, it was a personal issue. It reminded him of his early life –of Cadmus. 

She froze.

Pausing there in his mind to ponder her next move carefully. To remove the reason for their arguments would also require her to remove certain details from his past –from his very origin. It would be complicated and difficult. But she could do it. She was sure she could! It would just take longer than she had anticipated. She reached deeper. Deeper than she had planned to go. Her mind spread tendril like feelers through the core of his psyche, seeking out the small details she was looking for, separating them from the rest, isolating the fragments that needed to go and-

Her mind was pulled sharply and suddenly back into her physical body when it registered a strong hand closing around her wrist more tightly than was usual. M’gann blinked down at two crystal-blue eyes that seemed almost to glow in the dim light of her bedroom –she had always loved that unearthly shade of sapphire. He stared up at her, the oddest expression of disbelieving confusion and betrayal contorting his usually handsome features. 

“What are you doing!?” Demanded the Superboy.

M’gann laied on top of him, unmoving. Her legs straddling his thighs, one elbow propped on the mattress, the other hand suspended over his forehead where he held it in an almost vice-like grip. “Conner, I-“

“No!” He cut her off before any explanation could be given. The Superboy pushed her off himself and rolled out of bed, bending down to retrieve his boxers from the floor; he slipped them over his narrow hips before continuing. “I don’t want an excuse, I want an explanation! Why would… How could you!?”

“I just wanted things to go back to the way they were.” M’gann pleaded with him from the bed. She watched him rove over her bedroom floor in search of T-shirt and pants. “I don’t like it when we fight. I thought… I thought, maybe if you didn’t have a reason to be mad at me…”

He paused in his clothing search to stare back at her. “Are you fucking serious?” 

“Conner, please, I only did what I did because I love you so much!” She insisted.

“Do you even hear yourself?” He asked in near disbelief. Instead of waiting for an answer, Conner turned his attention back to his post-coitus clothing search. There was his shirt –by the door. His pants… his pants were still out of sight somewhere… The Superboy pulled the black fitted tee over his head. “I just… My god, M’gann! Do you understand what a violation this is?”

“But you wouldn’t even have been aware of it if I had finished.” She tried to defend. “It would be like it never happened. You wouldn’t remember a thing.”

Forget the pants, Conner decided. They weren’t worth it. He just wanted to get out of this room and away from her for a while. He needed to think. This was… He never would have imagined she would ever, no, could ever do something like this to him. She, whom professed to love him… she, who knew his past history with Cadmus… she, who understood his reservations about telepathy and psychic powers better than anyone… He whom had been most fearful and hesitant of her and her powers… He whom had placed his trust in her, because he loved her… How could she do this to him!? 

And then… another question struck him. A much more horrifying question. M’gann said that if he hadn’t woken up and she had been able to finish the job, he would have no memory of it. It would be like it had never happened. A lump rose in the Superboy’s throat as a cold stone of dread sank into his stomach and he asked a question he feared the answer to…

“Was this… was this the only time, or have you ever done this to me before?”


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own either Young Justice or its related characters. Such are the property of DC Comics, Warner Bros. Entertainment and Cartoon Network. I'm just borrowing them for some non-profit entertainment.

Pattern:

Mount Justice  
January 6, 2011 – 10:45 pm

It was the single most boring movie M’gann had ever been forced to sit through. Conner had raved about it as if it were god’s gift to cinema when he came back from visiting with Superman and so she had sat down to watch it with him since he seemed to like it so very much. 

It wasn’t the fact that he kept talking through it, mentioning little details here and there that bothered her. This was his second watching of it and she understood his excitement. It was the movie itself she did not like. It was about a man whom married his college girlfriend and settled down to work a small farm. One day he hears voices in his field and suddenly decides to build a baseball diamond. Then a bunch of random people start showing up to play on his field but not everyone can see them. There was some other stuff, but M’gann stopped paying attention and instead tried to meditate until it was over.

Worst movie ever, in her opinion.

But Conner would not shut up about it. The entire rest of the night was spent listening to him talk on and on about how ‘deep’ the movie had been and just how much he could empathize with the main character, how awesome Superman was for introducing it to him, that it was the kind of movie everyone should watch at least once in their life… Conner talked more in the hours between the movies end and falling asleep in her bed than he’d ever talked during their entire relationship and M’gann decided she did not like it. 

That night, when he fell asleep, the martian girl tried something. Just a little thing, to ease her irritation a little. Conner would never even know…

Mount Justice  
January 7, 2011 - 9:20 am

Robin picked up the DVD box from the coffee table in the Cave’s common area. “Oh, hey! Who’s copy of Field of Dreams is this?”

“Oh that?” Supey looked up from where he was helping M’gann with the dishes leftover from breakfast. “Superman lent it to me. I was gonna return it today though. Its not all that great.”

Behind his sunglasses, the Boy Wonder’s eyes went wide with disbelief. “No way! This is like… the best movie ever made! It’s the greatest story ever told by human hands! Its… its…”

“Its about baseball.” Shrugged the genomorph. “I’m not all that into baseball, but if you like more power to ya.”

Robin just stared at him a moment longer. After a prolonged pause, the Boy Wonder turned away muttering, “You have no soul.”

Next to him in the kitchen, M’gann also turned her head away. But for her it was only so that Conner could not see the small smirk of triumph the graced her lips. 

…

Mount Justice  
July 5, 2011 – 2:20 am

M’gann sighed contentedly in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Physical coupling had seemed so strange to her at first, so… alien. But she did have to admit that intercourse really was a fantastic thing. The martian girl cuddled close to him, ignoring the uncomfortable heat from his body, and rested her head on his shoulder.

/’I love you…’/ She muttered through their still connected minds. 

/’Love you too.’/ He responded in kind, his mental voice thick with post-euphoric husk. Conner wrapped his arm around her, running his fingers through her silky auburn hair. /’This was like, the best day ever.’/

/’Aw, thank you. But I don’t think I was that good.’/ She offered a mental smile. 

/’Its not just the mind-blowing sex.’/ He explained. /’Earlier today, while I was with Superman… he gave me a name. I mean a kryptonian name. He basically adopted me into the House of El!’/

/’Conner, that’s great!’/ M’gann rolled over on top of him and kissed him passionately. 

He kissed back with enthusiastic fervor. /’Anyway, I was wondering if –from now on- you could call me “Kon-El”, or “Kon”.’/

She paused on top of him. Her auburn eyes staring into his crystal-blue ones. “What?” She said out loud. “You don’t like the name I gave you anymore?”

“No, I do like the name ‘Conner’.” He was quick to assure her. “Its just… you and your uncle gave me that name out of necessity. Superman named me ‘Kon-El’ to show that he’s accepted me –that he wants me. It… I don’t know how to say it, I’m not so good with the words…”

He didn’t need to explain it for her to understand. She was a telepath and an empath, he didn’t need to say anything for her to see that the name Kon-El meant more to him. The name Superman gave him was more special, more important to him than the name she had given him. M’gann could not help but feel slighted!

“That’s great, Conner –uh, Kon-El.” She forced a wide smile on her face. “I’m so happy for you. But we should really try and get some sleep.”

Mount Justice  
July 5, 2011 – 8:45 am

“So, when are you gonna tell us the big news!” Robin slapped the Superboy on the shoulder at breakfast.

The demi-kryptonian in question looked up in confusion. “Huh? What big news?”

“Big news?” Artemis echoed. She looked from Conner to M’gann and back again… then reach a conclusion that could not have been farther from the truth. “Ohmygod! You’re pregnant!”

“What!?” The whole Team looked up from their breakfast to stare at the alien couple. 

“Martians don’t get pregnant.” M’gann answered awkwardly. “Um, what news are you talking about, Robin?”

The Boy Wonder sighed with exasperation. “Come on… Superman, your new name… ringing any bells? Bats says Superman gave you a kryptonian name last night!”

“Really?”

“Supey, that’s fantastic!”

“What is it?”

“Oh, that.” The Superboy shrugged with indifference. “Yeah, its no big deal. He just took me to the Fortress and showed me some scenes from kryptonian history and asked if I wouldn’t mind being named after an old kryptonian war hero.”

“That’s so cool!” Wally exclaimed.

Conner only shrugged again. “No big deal. I prefer the name M’gann gave me.”

…

Harbor Bistro  
August 12, 2014 – 11:00 am

“Wait, really? You two never fight?”

Conner and M’gann sat across from Wally and Artemis. Over the years the four of them had grown accustomed to double dating for brunch on Sundays. In that time, Conner and M’gann had witnessed Wally and Artemis argue over many things, some as small as whether or not one of them (not naming names) should get lite or regular mayo, and others as big as should they try a long distance relationship in college or follow each other to the same school. However, in that time, neither Wally nor Artemis had ever witnessed Conner and M’gann argue. 

One of them finally commented on it. 

“No, we never fight.” M’gann insisted. 

“I don’t believe you.” Artemis shook her head. “All couples fight. It’s a fact of life! We always just assumed you had your arguments telepathically so you didn’t disturb everyone else. You guys really never fight?”

“Never.” The martian girl repeated. 

“But what about when you have a disagreement about something?” Wally ventured.

“We just always agree.” Conner answered.

“That’s not possible.”

…

Mount Justice  
4:16 am – June 16, 2015

Conner paused, his hand on her room’s door release. He turned to look back at her, crystal blue eyes glowing in the dim light. He asked, voice almost trembling slightly, face open and vulnerable, eye hollow and betrayed looking…

"Was this… was this the only time, or have you ever done this to me before?"

M’gann was a long time in answering. She weighed the possible outcomes in her mind to find the best possible option. Finally, she looked up at him. It is said that when a man lies he avoids eye contact as if to hide from his own words, but when a woman lies she looks you directly in the eyes as if to pierce you with her tale. M’gann’s own auburn eyes locked with his.

“No, Conner, I’ve never done anything like this to you before. This was the first time.” 

…

END


End file.
